Drama of Teenage Girls
by DarkMoonRayne
Summary: Teenage girls are probably the most dramatic of dramatic people. Meh, must be hormones. These girls learn more on this...uh..very strange, road trip over their summer. Rating may change to M later in story
1. Summer Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakasho, InuYasha, Beyblade or any other anime presented in this; I also do not own Neko Kage or Kira Shino.

Chapter One: Yori

Every agonizing second on the clock ticked by slowly. Face gently resting on one frail palm, lavender eyes glazed over in thought.

'_Just one last class...just after this class and I can watch him for a full hour...then...**eep**...our first summer **alone**!!!!'_ random thoughts of her summer danced playfully in her head, face reddening with each new one. She watched, unmoving, then the bell finally went off; the small, white-haired, girl the first out the door and into the the hall.

She walked across the green grass of her highschool campus, squealing with delight; she didn't notice the back in front of her. Yori opened her eyes in time to barely bump into the taller girl, stepping back she rubbed her nose gently. The other girl turned, she looked confused a minor second then smirked.

"Well, well...if it isn't Yori Miyuzumi." she observed. Yori looked at the girl indifferently,

"Miyoko-senpai...I apologize for bumping into you." she bowed lowly to the blonde upperclassmen; coming back up, she was still faced with that smirk.

"Rushing off to your precious Hiwatari, are we?" Yori blushed,

"I-I just don't w-w-want to be late f-for my R-Russian Language class...Hiwatari-sensei doesn't appreciate students being tardy..." her voice trailed off, Miyoko's smirk still in place.

"I know something's up with you and that teacher, Miyuzumi." she warned. Miyoko's friend-a brunette named Kiyoko (AN: Oh, yea, haha...shut-up about the names.) spoke up;

"Yea, how do we know Yori Miyuzumi is the sweet, innocent, virgin she says she is?" she toyed in her austrailian accent, playing out on 'virgin'. The teo upperclassmen laughed, Yori about to say something when something zipped past their heads, breaking a hole in the wall. "W-What..." Kiyoko ran over to it and picked it up, "A pebble?!"

"Haha, like my handy work, Kiyoko?" Yori looked at the arm the was draped over her shoulder, then to it's owner.

"Kira-chan?" she asked, the black-haired teen grinned, her red eyes shining with malice towards her peers. "Just so you whores know; Yori is completely clean. She hasn't even had her first kiss yet." Yori's face looked like a tomato at that statement from her 7-year-long-friend, "So...Scram!!" she growled, making even Yori jump, the blonde and brunette got up and ran as fast as humanely possible. "You okay, Yori?"

"Yes...thank you, Kira-chan." Kira went to reply, when the late bell went off.

"Aw, shit!! We're late!!! Bye, Yori!!!!" she yelled, bolting off to her gym class with a wave. Yori waved slightly, the bell went off again as if warning her to get moving.

"Oh, no!! I'm late!!!" she cried, turning to the second outer building for her Russian class.

**XXX**

When the last beel went off, the students hurredly left the building, waiting anxiously for their breaks and vacations to start, all except Yori who packed her things up extra slow. She watched her dual-haired teacher erase the russian phrases they had learned from the white board quietly. Yori pulled her back pack over onto her shoulder and stepped down the series of steps down to him (AN: Think of how Naruto's classrooms are), she tapped his shoulder and he turned to her; a smile tugging at his lips.

"Yori? You stayed behind?" she giggled when he tugged on one of her pigtails, arising a full smile from the tall man.

"Of course! Since it's summer everyone has left early, no one wants to stay behind on the first day of summer!!"

"But you did." she gave him a cute pout;

"Only because I wanted to go home with you." he sighed,

"Yori...you know we can't do that...there's a risk of getting caught. I could get fired, they would put you under servailence..." he looked at her pout the whole time he was talking, "..and...aw, what the hell. C'mon." she squealed happily, grabbing around his neck; making herself come off the ground, considering she was a LOT smaller than he was.

**XXX**

"We're home!!" Yori called into the large house, after slipping off her shoes she dropped her bag on the ground. A small black cat came around the corner and jumped into her welcoming arms, "Hey, Shinosuke!!!" she patted his head, and scratched behind his left ear. She heard the door shut behind her, the lights coming on throughout the house, she turned to look at him. "Kai, what should we do this summer? Maybe go camping or..." she trailed off in thought and he chuckled. He came up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist and the other over her shoulder; hand hovering just over her breast. "Hm?" his breath tickled her ear, a hand ghosting over her flat stomach;

"Maybe we should stay home...in bed." she blushed furiously. His hand started nearing the hem of her bra, when the door burst open.

"YORI!!!!!!" Yori screamed when Kai pulled away and his warmth was replaced by her brother's. Kai had a 'What-The-Hell-?-!' look on his face, crimson eyes wide. "My cute baby sister!!! Happy summer!!!"

"Niisan, why are you so excited to see me?!!?" she grabbed one of the large arms that was draped over her and threw him on his back in front of her, she blew loose strands of hair from her face. "What do you want?" he grinned stupidly at her from upside down. He jumped up with a goofy smile, his white hair lain over his right eye.

"Um...hi, Kakashi." Kai said awkwardly from his place, he turned to him.

"Oh, Kai! You should hear this too!" Yori drop-kicked him.

"No more sugar for you, you crazy freak!" he just popped up from her blow again, it took them hours to calm the overly-hyper, 19-year-old, down.

**XXX**

"Road trip?" Yori nodded with a nervous smile at Kira and her other friend Neko Kage; "Why?" Neko asked, somewhat monotonely.

"Well, niisan brought it up for him, me, you two, Kai--"

"Who's Kai?" she twitched at the protective stare Kira gave her,

"Heh, heh...he's...-sigh-...he's--"

"Hold on." Kira stood and opened the door-they're at her house-and gaped, "Hiwatari-sensei?" Yori lowered herself down into a slouching posistion. She heard Kai chuckle, "Um, why are you here, sir?"

"Kira...from now on-unless at school-you can call me Kai." Yori could practically feel the evil glare Kira most likely gave Kai.

**XXX**

**-Next Day-**

"Hmmm...what should I get?" Yori walked down another aisle at the store, stopping in candy, staring at a new type of chocolate bar. "...I don't...need it..." her eyes twitched, she looked around her making sure no one was around; "Maybe just for the road..." she grabbed the box with 27 candy bars and threw it in the cart. She cackled evilly, then noticed people staring at her, "Ah...hi?" they looked the other way and tried ignoring the crazy teenager, she swore she could distinctly hear one of them whisper;

"Wow, hormones these days..." and then heard another kid whisper-more like yell:

"Mommy! Mommy! Look at the crazy lady!" she twitched and whipped around, looking at the small kid;

"I'M NOT CRAZY!!! My therapist even says so. So, there." she stuck her tongue out at him, and he repeated the action;

"Don't mind her. Her therapist was payed to say that...it helps her from going kamakaze on random people." the kid's eyes widened, he screamed and ran away; mom chasing after him.

"Neko, what're you doing here?" Yori asked her friend.

"What do you think?"

"Shopping?" she asked stupidly;

"Nooo, I'm stalking you..DUH, I'm shopping. God, you're such a ditz."

"I'M NOT A..." her eyes had wandered over to something she REALLY DID NOT NEED. "Ooooooo...must get..." she looked at Neko who-being a dumbass-looked away at something, she cackled; "Neko, not looking...miiiine..." (AN: you'll find out later...evil smile)

**XXX**

**-Day of Trip-**

Yori kicked the bag again, attempting to shove it in the back of Kai's black car. This just ended up in her falling on her butt, the entire of what was already in there falling on her. Kurama (Yep, he's there too) came out of the house carrying another bag and lookedd at her one leg poking out from under the pile.

"Ummm...Yori?"

"MmMph!!! Mhdndkfjs!!!" he pulled the bags off of her and she jumped up hugging him; "MY SAVIOUR!!!" he looked at her like she was crazy...wait, she IS crazy. Sesshomaru (HAHAHAHAHA!!! Yes, the ultimate-but not as hot as Kai-hottness!!!) came out, normal monotone expression, next. "Fluffy-chan, you should help now!" she giggled, letting go of the red-head.

"Don't call me that you little--"

"Sesshomaru" Neko warned from her boyfriend's car. They glared at each other-normal for them-then looked away and he help put things back in the car neatly. Yori decided-out of boredom-to inspect what everyone was wearing.

She herself was wearing an orange, spagghetti strap, tank-top that had a palm tree on the front and a pair of shortened, khaki shorts. Her waist-length white hair had been pulled into a side-ponytail, and laid over her right shoulder, she also wore a pair of blue sneakers. Looking over at Neko she noticed the female demon, had her hair pulled into a ponytail that ran down her spine. She wore a red tank-top, a white one underneath, that had-in black-the japanese kanji for 'demoness' on it, baggy black shorts that fell to her knees and black tennis shoes.

Kira came from her house-next door-and ran over with her bag to help put things in Sesshomaru's car. Her dark hair-as usual-was tightly pulled back into a high ponytail, exposing her neck. Yori noticed the blush that formed on Kurama's face and she smirked, knowing this trip could bring the two closer. She saw the black shirt that Kira wore-in white letters-read 'CONCIOUSNESS: That annoying time between naps', she giggled slightly, knowing that shirt fit her-always sleeping friend-perfectly. Baggy, blue jeans hung off her legs, barely covering blue and white shoes.

Finally Kai was the last to come out of the house, closing and locking the door. Yori looked at him and her face turned red, her wore a tight, black t-shirt that showed off his-AMAZING drool-chest and abs (Six-pack!! sqeal); normal blue jeans and black shoes. Sesshomaru was wearing a white shirt and blue, jean jacket along with black jeans and shoes. Kurama was also wearing a white t-shirt and baggy black jeans, with white shoes. She looked at Kai's hand on her shoulder, he was smiling gently at her, making her smile back. Yori heard a low growl emit from Kira's throat, she sighed; looking over at the girl.

"Kira, c'mon. Kai and I have been dating for almost six years now." Kira huffed, turning away from the teacher;

"Hmph, so? We've been friends for a year longer than that." Yori walked over and wrapped her arms around Kira's waist.

"I haven't changed at all...right?" she pulled away suddenly looking worried that she never noticed that she changed or not. "AHHH!?!?! Please tell me I haven't changed!!!!" she whined. Kira and Neko looked at each other, the boys looked dumbfounded.

"No, you haven't changed...you're still a ditz." Neko replied. Yori threw her arms up in a cheer a second then realized what she said.

"Heeeeyyyy...meanie!!!" she stuck her tongue out at her, Neko just looked away.

"Aw, Neko. Don't be such a bitch about it...everyone knows she's a ditz." Kira said non-chalantly.

"Hey! I'm not a ditz!"

"Fuck you." Neko mumbled. Kira laughed;

"Nope. Thanks, but you have Sesshomaru...wouldn't want him coming after me if he found out I'm better than him." there was a growl heard from said white haired male. Kira gave him a toothy grin, Yori seeing her teeth were kinda' pointy, like fangs. "Well, anyway." she turned, shoved her bag in Sesshomaru's car and closed up the trunk. "We goin' or what?"

"Sure. Sure." Kai waved her off and went forward, getting into his car.

"I'm going with Kai, Neko is with Sesshomaru...umm...Kurama-kun, would you feel more comfortable with Neko since she's your cousin?" he smiled at the small girl;

"I was planning to go with the two...Kira did you want to go wi--"

"No way. Nu-uh, not happening. I'm going with Yori and Kai because they ain't goin' alone no matter what!" Yori sighed,

"Fine! Sesshomaru, do you have Kai's cell number?" he nodded. She suspected as much; he and Kai had been friends since their last year in middle school. She and Kira were friends for seven years, and Kurama and Neko were second cousins. Then Sesshomaru used to tutor Kurama and Kai was Kira, Neko and Yori's teacher...hey, everyone's connected. Well, along with the fact that Neko was dating Sesshomaru, Yori was dating Kai and EVERYONE knew that Kurama and Kira liked each other but were so stupid they didn't notice each other's feelings towards the other. "Well, let's get this thing on the road!" she giggled, and walked to Kai's car. "Umm...no pun intended." she added before getting in. Kira sighed and followed suit, as Kurama, Neko and Sesshomaru got in Sesshomaru's car.

**XXX**

Kai held in a sigh as he drove down the street-Sesshomaru behind them-he felt that burning sensation you get when someone is watching you like a hawk. Yori sat shot-gun and Kira sat in back, arms crossed, serious expression on her features. Yori flipped through radio stations looking for one everyone could stand; she held the button and when she let go it stopped on rap and all three of them yelled; "NO!!". She held the button another second longer, letting go it stopped on a Japanese pop station, knowing Kai didn't like pop she gave him pleading chibi eyes. He let out his sigh and nodded.

"Yay!"

**XXX**

Kurama noticed how his cousin and her boyfriend didn't really look at each other much, or talk much either. It's not as if the silence bothered him-Evanescence's _Lithium _played on the radio-he was comfortable with reading his book. But he worried for Neko's relationship, he wondered if they were nice to each other at all. His face suddenly went red; what if they have a more..._intimate _relationship? He started thinking of Kira, he had liked her since Neko introduced them in 6th grade; they had hung out a lot. Since usually Neko was busy getting Yori out of tree after she climbed up in one on a sugar rush. He broke from his thoughts noticing the demoness watching him from over her shoulder, one eyebrow raised; wondering why his face was red. He hid behind his book quickly; she huffed, turning forward again.

"Fine. Don't tell me."

AN: Okies, first chapter redone is done!!! For those who wish to know how long the road trip is it is two months, since that is how long summer is. Kakashi isn't with them because he's going to try to get Yori and Kai to finally...um...well, you know. That _thing_, you teen moms know what I'm talking about --UUUU


	2. Clubbing and Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I do not own any anime in this fanfiction, nor do I own Neko or Kira...that would be strange if I did, considering they're my friends...

Chapter Two: Kira

The two cars had stopped at a hotel, both sleek, black cars were parked outside; people-other guests at the hotel-gaped a little at the fact that it was a bunch of teenagers and two twenty-one year olds staying together. They had been driving so far for four hours, but neither driver was tired-it was like they were invincible...or they just had fourteen cups of coffee. Yori flopped her suitcase on her bed in her and Kira's room, silently crying that she wasn't able to stay in a room with Kai. Kira chose who got to sleep in the same room; herself and Yori, Sesshomaru and Kai, and lastly Neko and Kurama.

The hotel that had been chosen was kind of fancy and expensive, but Kai and Sesshomaru were able to pay for it. Kira explored the room, listening to Yori's quiet sobs. She walked into the bathroom. There was a-VERY SHINY-toilet, white porcelean. A white sink, with grey marble counters; a shower with a creamish colored curtain. The white tiled walls made her feel like she was in an isylum for crazy people.

"Hm. Maybe Yori should come in here." she mumbled to herself.

"Kira-chan! Get out here!!" Yori called from the bedroom. Kira moved from the bathroom to where the sixteen year old was and was surprised to find her digging through her suitcase, Neko stood in the doorway. "Get out something cute-or sexy-to wear, Kira-chan. The six of us are going to go to a club!" she giggled, throwing a shirt in Neko's direction, she dodged the entrail of pink fabric, but a pair of dark blue jeans landed on her head. She growled. Kira looked at what the girl was wearing; a black bandana was on her head, her hair hung out under it, falling over her shoulders. She wore a black halter top that clung to her breast and showed her flat stomach. Dark pants grabbed her hips and hung off her lower legs, coming down to her feet she wore black, high-heeled boots. "I got it!" Yori ran back into the bathroom to change.

"Want me to help you find something, Kira?" Neko asked, moving to Kira's suitcase. The black haired girl sighed upon opening it, "Jeez, you're such a tomboy." Kira laughed nervously.

"I'm done!" Yori called, when the seventeen year olds looked at her, she did a little twirl. Neko smiled, walking over to her.

"Cowgirl, nice." Yori giggled. She had a pair of mini shorts-dark brown in color-cowboy boots that were white and black. A white, tank-top-that looked like a sports bra-and a white cowboy hat, her white hair was pulled down as well, falling to her slender waist. She smiled at Kira;

"What're you going to wear, Kira-chan?" she asked. "Hmmm...you don't have any clothes good for clubbing, my clothes wouldn't fit you." She looked at Neko, who nodded in return.

"My clothes should fit her." Kira sighed in anguish.

**XXX**

**-At Club-**

They had got Kira into one of Neko's outfits, but they weren't able to get her to put her hair down, it was still tightly pulled up into its normal ponytail. They had gotten her into an all black outfit-just like Neko's-to make her feel better about the whole get-up. It was a long, leather trench-coat, crop-top, a mini-skirt, and knee-high, leather, high-heeled shoes. The two had even gotten panty-hose on her to cover that gap of skin between the skirt and boots. She sighed at the boys that were oggling her. Yori's hand in hers gripped tighter and she yelped as she was groped from behind by an unidentified hand, the guy who had grabbed the small girl growled in pain when Neko had grabbed him by the wrist. Gripping tightly, she stared him down, her demonic side coming out as her eyes turned red. Kira pulled Yori away from his hand and the man's hand was tugged from Neko's grasp by Sesshomaru who pulled her into a slight hug, calming her anger.

"I suggest that you not touch any one of these girls. There are certain types of people who protect them." Kai came up to Yori and pulled her into his chest protectivly.

"Don't _ever_ touch my girlfriend again." he warned as Yori's face reddened at the close contact between her and his chest. Kurama put a hand on Kira's shoulder making her look at him;

"You okay?" she nodded with a smile, her eyes looking to Kai. The two gazes locked for a moment before Kira basically told him 'thank you', noting that Yori's hand never left her's.

**XXX**

Kira watched on the sidelines as Neko and Yori danced around together, both laughing happily, showing they were having fun. The brightly colored lights danced around the-otherwise dark-room, she smiled seeing her two friends so happy. She started noticing how warm it was, not wanting to show off anymore skin she kept the trench coat on,

_'It must be so warm because of all the dancing people...'_ she concluded. Her eyes continued to watch the white hair disappear and reappear between the shadows of the dancing figures. Suddenly a cup with red liquid was in her view, she blinked a few times before looking over at Sesshomaru, she took it with a grateful smile. "Um, thanks, Sesshomaru." she sipped from it, feeling the cold punch slip down her throat. He leaned on the wall next to her, his silvery hair falling from his shoulders down to his sides. He wore a tight, white shirt and leather pants. _'He and Neko must like leather...'_ she thought, looking at the leather she wore.

"You really don't like Kai, do you?" he asked, his voice surprised her. She had noted him to be a man of few words, she looked into his amber eyes bfore looking into the, almost empty, cup. The girl sighed, leaning her head back, bumping it into the wall.

"Mmmm...nn-mm." she shook her head, he continued to watch her before turning his attention to his girlfriend.

"Why?"

"Because he's dating a student, _his_ student, no less. And because they're five years apart."

"Neko and I are four years apart, and you haven't said anything on our relationship." that took her aback,

"That...is true..." she looked sad for being that way to Kai when Neko was dating someone almost the same amount of years apart as well.

"Might it be the fact that you've known that girl so long? You've just become accustomed to her being so innocent and special." he read her like a book, "She's like an angel, correct? She's just something that you can't stand to lose." They looked at each other, "Kai isn't a bad person...maybe you should talk to him?" she handed him the cup, then dispersed into the crowd to find her dual-haired teacher.

**XXX**

Finally finding him, she tapped his broad shoulder to catch his attention. He turned, surprised to find her there.

"Um, hi, Kai..."

"Kira? Is something wrong?"

"N-No...I just wanted to apologize for how I acted towards your's and Yori's relationship...it was wrong of me." he smiled gently at her;

"Thanks, Kira." he patted her head, she blushed a little; grabbing his hand she put on a serious face;

"But that doesn't mean you can jump her now. Wait till she's at least nineteen." they laughed and Kira was suddenly pounced on from behind.

"Yay!!! Kira-chan and Kai made up!!!" Yori giggled, holding her friend tightly. Neko came up behind them with Sesshomaru, the two demons were smirking, Kai looked at Sesshomaru who-in turn-looked away. Kai laughed silently to himself,

_'Sesshomaru, you are such a great friend.'_ Kurama came over to them and pulled Yori away to dance.

**XXX**

"Why are we doing this?" Kira asked, pulling a baggy navy blue shirt over head. Her hair was in a low braid and had put on black sweat pants to sleep in. Yori looked over at from the mirror, she tied of the hair band in her hair, for a ponytail.

"Because, it isn't very late yet and I'm stil wide awake. Neko and the boys don' mind either, so it's just something to do for fun."

"It involves alcohol. --" Yori tugged on her night shirt (AN: she sleeps only in a T-shirt...underwear too.) and looked at her friend defiantly.

"We don't have to drink a bunch." Kira let out a sigh,

"But we're minors."

"But we also have the supervision of _two legal adults_ and their permission. So, quit being a baby and come on." Yori grabbed her wrist and pulled her out into the hallway, locking the door, they walked four doors down to Neko and Kurama's room. Kira knocked on the door, Kurama aswered.

"Hey, you two." he said with a smile, Yori waved and walked inside. Kira watched with an annoyed expression, "Worried about it?" Kira nodded to him. It was then she took in what he was wearing; sweat pants. That was it. Her face went red and she walked inside, Kurama didn't notice it.

**XXX**

The six of them sat in a circle; Kai, Kurama, Neko, Kira, Sesshomaru and Yori on Kai's other side. Kira looked around at all her friends, all the guys were only in sweat pants-everyone of them had a six-pack and amazing chest. Neko was wearing a red tank-top and black shorts. If you haven't figured out what they're about to play, it was Truth or Dare; Kira _hated_ this game with a passion. Especially since anything can happen, even Yori losing her first kiss. She shuddered a little, Yori leaned out and patted Kira's knee.

"Are you okay, Kira-chan?" Kira blinked, then nodded with a smile.

"Yep, just fine."

"Okay, then let's get this started." Kurama said from on his bed. "Who should go first?" They all looked t each other, then Kira. "Kira?"

"Umm...fine...Sesshomaru." he looked at her, "Truth or Dare?" he thought a minute, the only noise from the TV in another room.

"Truth." Kira made a face that said _Damn!_

"Uh, okay...did you really try to kill your brother?" she heard Kai snicker at his friend;

"Yes." Kira made another face. "Neko, Truth or Dare?" Neko pulled a face;

"I hate you."

"Love you, too...now answer. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

**XXX**

It was now about three hours later, and everyone was pretty buzzed thanks to some dares. They were still in the midst of their very strange Truth or Dare game and Neko was just finishing off her dare to have a three minute make-out session with Sesshomaru. When Yori signaled for them to stop, they kept going, so Kurama and Kira pulled them apart. Neko whined at them, the two just laughed. The girl fixed her shirt down, because of Sesshomaru's wandering hands it had gone up, and looked at Kai who was laying in Yori's lap, playing with a strand of hair that fell over her soulder with a smile.

"Kai." he turned his attention to the oter student,

"Yes?" he asked non-chalantly, but still smiling.

"Truth or Dare?" he looked at Yori a second, then back to Neko.

"Dare." her eyes glinted mischieviously at the couple.

"I dare you to take Yori's first kiss." silence filled the air and Yori's face looked like a tomato. Kai sat up from her lap, "And not just a peck on the lips...a _real_ kiss." Kira twitched,

"No way!!" everyone looked at her, they could tell she was the most drunk, but was still able to concentrate on what was serious. High tolerence level. "Yori can't just _have_ her first kiss like that, in front of all of us just because of a game!! I'm not going to allow that!!"

"Fine. Then the dare moves to you." Neko replied,

"What?! I have to kiss K-" Neko cut her off.

"No...you have to kiss...Kurama." then it was her turn to go red, and Kurama's.

"Uh...um...b-but..."

"You intervined so _you_ have to kiss the guy _you_ like." and then it was out, Kira had a crush on Kurama. "But, Kurama you wouldn't mind would you? After all, _you_ like _Kira_." now _that_ was out as well. They looked at each other, and at the same time asked;

"You do?" then they nodded at the same time, Neko watched carefully, keeping everyone quiet. Knowing how close they were would probably lead to the kiss, and behold. The gap between the new couple closed, Yori cheered for her friend.

"Kira-chan finally has a boyfriend!!!"

AN: Haha, Kira is so gonna kill me...I wonder what Neko will say??? Hmmm...anywho, Read and Review!!! (hey! that ryhmed!!!!!)


	3. Fair

AN: Okay so it has been exactly…………okay so a long ass time since I updated U

AN: Okay so it has been exactly…………okay so a long ass time since I updated U. Buuuut anyway…. If you still love me you'll read this… NOW. Thank ya! 3

Disclaimer: I do not own… oh you know what I'm talking about.

Chapter Three (yay!): Fair

"I WANNA GO TO THE FAIR!! FAAAIIIRRRRR!! C'MON, KIRA-CHAAAAN!! YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME ENOUGH TO TAKE ME TO THE FAIR!!" Kira glared as the wall swayed back and forth in front of her, Yori swinging her in 'persuasion'. Neko was cackling hysterically at Kira as she lay on the bed, her hair falling like a black curtain around her face. Kira had been in the midst of changing so now she was being swung, and yelled at, in her underwear. Joy. Oh, and not to mention that her boyfriend (she shuddered at the weirdness of it) has just walked into the room. (AN: O.o Kira ish glaring at meh right now…)

"Oh… um… hi?" he stumbled around his words, face steaming hot as he was basically rooted into the doorway. When the room stopped spinning and the fact of the male crowd gathering outside the open hotel room door, Kira's face flushed and she screamed.

XXX

Yori pouted as she hid behind Kai, sniffling.

"Just because your stupid boyfriend walked in didn't mean you had to hit me…" Kira shouted at the top of her (still embarrassed) voice:

"SHUT-UP DAMNIT! IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT!" then she added on in a mumble, "If you hadn't been shaking me I could have been dressed in time…" Yori's eyes stayed like watery dinner plates. Kira sighed, leaning her head back against the backseat of Kai's car. Kai cleared his throat,

"Yori… would mind actually _getting in the car_? We need to go if we're going to get you a yukata (1) in time." She blinked her big, lavender eyes at him, and then climbed across the driver's seat to her side. Feeling a glare at the back of her head, Yori turned,

"Kira-chan?"

"You aren't getting me in one of those… those… _things._"

"Things?"

"A yukata… no way in _hell_." Yori's eyes narrowed and she grinned,

"Oh trust me… we will." And she turned around to face Kai with a smile as he climbed in.

XXX

"So don't I look cute?" Yori giggled and twirled in the yukata Neko helped her pick out. Kira's mouth was hanging open and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. Kai was looking away, blushing, with a hand over his nose.

_Oh, God, Neko, you're killing me…_ both thought at the same time. The yukata was cute, of course, but the issue was it only came to mid-thigh and showed the little bit of curve on her childish body. The main color was vibrant red, a white lily playing its way up from the bottom to the small swell of her breast. The obi contrasted in a darker shade of red, making a big bow at her mid-back. No matter how many times Kai or her friends had seen her legs they hadn't realized how much different she was from six or seven years ago.

"Am I not?" her face had fallen and she looked a little sad. Neko stepped out from the curtain beside her, wearing the same type of yukata. Short and tight. Except, this one was dark blue, the same white lily playing a pattern on her body, the obi was lighter, almost white itself. She smiled at her younger friend,

"Of course you are, Yori. Kira just thinks you're too innocent and Kai is now turned on." Yori blinked, not understanding that last part, Kai coughed and Kira snapped a glare in his direction. Allowing a wandering glance to confirm what Neko had said. She twitched, stopping a rumbling growl in her throat. Neko's smile turned it's bright (slight evilness) on her, "Your turn." Was all she said before the two girls openly attacked her.

"Damnit…" she grumbled again, looking at herself in the mirror as Yori tied her obi. Neko called again, asking if they were ready yet.

"Just one more second!" Yori called back. Kira scowled at the white (why white of all colors?!) yukata, the obi was black, like the familiar lily. Her eyes wandered down her mirrored form,

_Were my legs always that tan? _She thought, _why did I let them do this to me again? Oh yeah… damn Neko and her blackmail…_the scowl got worse and Yori frowned from behind her.

"Is it really that bad?"

_You have no idea…_ Kira didn't say it aloud, not wanting to hurt her feelings. "You're just lucky I shaved my legs today…" she grumbled, Yori's face brightened as she finished.

"Yatta! (2) I did it!" she grabbed Kira's hand and wheeled her through the curtain. "Ta-Da!" she cheered, the tan girl's face darkening with blood rushing it's way up in her embarrassment.

"Waaah! Kira-chan is so cute!" Neko nearly, squealed, hugging her tightly. Kurama was blinking absently. "Kurama!" she snapped at her cousin, "Tell your girlfriend how cute she is." Strong demand considering Kurama felt like he couldn't speak. His mouth was completely dry, after all, she was _adorable._ And he would most likely never see her in anything like this again. He looked away, red tint on his cheeks, and mumbled a 'Yeah… cute..' okay so the right word is totally sexy for him. Wait… that's two… Anyway.

XXX

Traditional Japanese lanterns twinkled overhead, like the fireflies that danced with the stars in the midnight colored sky. Kai kept a firm hand on Yori, since she wanted to race through the festival, looking at everything, tasting the food. Not to mention the many looks of the guys around them. Takaoyaki was currently in her free hand as she shared it happily with Kai, cotton candy (that would have to wait) in his. Neko and Sesshomaru had disappeared, having acted completely lovey-dovey earlier, scaring the rest of them. Kira had said three times that they should go get a room, she was guessing they did. She and Kurama held hands (more like she hid behind him in fear of hands prepared to grope), but weren't as cuddly, being shy and all. Kira glanced up in time to see Kurama quickly look away.

_He keeps staring at me… do I look funny?_ She thought disdainfully, but assuming it was probably nothing anyway and dismissing those thoughts. Yori had stopped again, kneeling in front of a plastic pool with goldfish in it.

"10 yen for one try, if you can pick one up, you can keep it, miss." The old man in front of her smiled softly under his white beard. She glanced up at Kai,

"Can I? Pweeeeaasse, Kai? I'll reward you!" he blinked and smiled, handing the man a 10-yen coin. She picked up a little paper net, putting it carefully into the water. When she brought it up, it was ripped. "Awww…" Kai gave the man one more. She tried and failed again. After several failed attempts, Kira came over and took the paper net from Yori's hand and caught a fish in a single try.

"Here." She smiled, Yori squealed in delight and hugged her as the man put the fish into a bag with water, handing it to Kai. They thanked him and Yori happily took the bag and looked at the little orange fish.

"What are you going to call him?" Kurama asked, peering inside the bag. Her face scrunched up cutely, as she thought on it. She suddenly grinned;

"Piiro!" Kai raised an eyebrow,

"Piiro?"

"Yep! He's now my little Piiro-kun."

_I wonder how she knows it's a boy…_Kira thought, smiling slightly, and then she frowned. "Never mind… I don't wanna know…"

"Hm? Did you say something, Kira-chan?" Yori asked, looking up from the clear bag in her hands. She only smiled again and shook her head.

"Nothing, let's get this festival over with."

AN: -is being threatened by Kira with pokes- TT.TT Review please… the next chapter will be up soon, I promise this time! U


	4. Amusement Park

AN: Okay people, if you like the story (I can see you're reading it DAMNIT)… REVIEW

AN: Okay people, if you like the story (I can see you're reading it DAMNIT)… REVIEW!! -goes into a review rant- Otherwise there really is no point in writing this and taking up my valuable summer time. Kay? Kay. I'll say it one more time….. –sucks in deep breath- _**REVIEW!!**_

Chapter Four: Amusement Park

"You baby her _way_ too much…" Kira explained to Kai as they walked back in the dark to the hotel. He only laughed. Yori had started complaining that she was tired near the end of the festival, then into how her feet hurt. Kai had opted in giving her a piggyback while Kira carried her sandals. Kurama still held onto Kira's other hand, feeling pretty tired himself from chasing Yori everywhere. Damn sugar rushes…

"But I like babying her."

"But you shouldn't. I'm the one who has to baby her when you're not." It was Kira's turn to complain, she shivered. "My legs are freezing! Damn you, Neko!" she shouted. The boys started laughing at her, Yori made a noise in her sleep.

"You know…" Kurama mused, "We never saw my cousin and Sesshomaru again…" they stopped and stared at Kurama who blinked back innocently at them. "What?" Kai sighed,

"Kurama we'll have to share a room…" he looked confused, Kira just patted his cheek and started walking again.

"Just share a room… you don't wanna accidentally.. um… _see_ something…"

XXX

Kira turned over in her sleep, ending up coming in contact with blinding light. Her eyes squeezed tighter shut and she went to roll onto her stomach, falling off the edge onto the floor.

"Um… ow…"

"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPY HEAD!"

_Oh God no…_Kira groaned, grabbing her pillow and putting it over her head. "No, Yori… it's time for Kira-chan to sleep…" she whined when her pillow was yanked from her hands. "Whyyy… why, Lord, WHY?" she pushed herself up and glanced up into Yori's peeved face, holding _her_ pillow. Kira's red eyes narrowed. "Give. It. Back." Yori stuck out her tongue.

"Nyaaa… my pillow." Kira jumped at her, only to miss as Yori opened the window and dangled the pillow outside. She lunged for it again, succeeding, making sure to grab the windowsill. She buried her face in the pillow.

"Mmm… my pillow…" Yori stuck her head out and looked down at Kira and the people on the street who were looking up at her dangling from the window.

"I'ma go get Kurama kay?" Kira made an unintelligible noise. Yori quickly ran from the room to the next one, waking up them as well with: "KIRAS GUNNA DIE!!" Yea, that went over well.

XXX

"Yori… stop… singing…" Kira growled from the backseat, about ready to claw out her hair. The white haired teen just kept at it, Kai looked like he was about to have a hemorrhage. It wasn't like she had a bad voice, she just sang _every single song she knew._ Which was a lot. And they were still 20 minutes away from the amusement park they were heading for. When she caught sight of the tall Ferris wheel, she almost cried out in joy, Kai reached over and turned off the stereo, much to Yori's dissatisfaction. Until she saw the roller coaster towering over the car as they parked. She squealed, jumping up and down in her seat.

"Kai! Kai! Look! It's the amusement park!"

"We see that, Yori!" Kira shouted, hopping out before Kai could stop the car. She glomped Kurama, who was standing with Neko and Sesshomaru at the gate. Yori was cheering from her spot on Kai's shoulders. They walked in and looked in awe at the many rides and stands scattered around the area. Children ran with balloons, moms and dads chasing them for probably the twelfth time that day. Sesshomaru bought each of them a bracelet (so they could ride whatever how many times they wanted), helping Neko put the thin band of green paper around her skinny wrist.

"Ooooh!" Yori suddenly exclaimed, "I wanna ride that one!" she was pointing at the largest roller coaster in the entire park. Kira's face paled.

"Oh no way in hell… you better no expect me to—"

"Kira come with us!" Neko yelled from ahead of them, her hand in Yori's. Kira wanted to cry; that was _so_ unfair.

XXX

Dark had fallen, Kira had thrown up several times after being forced on three roller coasters, two rides that went upside down, and entering an eating contest (because Neko threatened her with blackmail if she wouldn't for her entertainment).

"Ugh so dizzy…" Kira was laying along a bench, head on Kurama's lap. Her eyes complete swirls (AN: Lol), Yori feeling horrible (and Neko not) for forcing her on so many rides. Yori patted Kira's head and smiled,

"We're going to go on one more ride okay? You can just stay here and we'll be right back." Before Kira could ask what ride, the two couples were heading off. She shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes.

-With Yori and Kai-

"What ride are you wanting to go on, Yori?" Kai asked, smiling down at her, clutched to his arm. She blushed and pointed shyly off to the side. "The Ferris wheel?" he asked following where she pointed. She nodded slightly. He chuckled and wheeled her in that direction, "Alright then. Ferris wheel it is."

-With Neko and Sesshomaru-

(AN: I'm not putting anything here cause they're just making out in a bathroom and you really DON'T wanna know the details just yet. Let's just say the main door to the bathroom is locked and a lot of people gotta pee really badly …)

-With Kira and Kurama-

Kira sat in deep thought for about five minutes before her face flushed. Here she was. Alone with her boyfriend. Surrounded by a million other couples (AN: exaggeration . .) and she was just _laying there_. Okay so she was new to the whole "boyfriend thing" but how long had she liked Kurama? Oh yeah… _THREE YEARS_. While thinking of these things, something popped into her head. The only ride Yori hadn't gone on was the Ferris wheel. She was most likely _alone_ with Kai….

Oh shit.

-With Yori and Kai-

Yori had her palms planted on the window as she looked down at all the bright lights below them. She giggled,

"Everything is so small!" Kai made no response. "Kai?" she turned to face him, blushing when she found he was staring very intently at her. She smiled sweetly through the blush. "Aren't you going to even look? It's so pretty.."

"I can think of something better than those lights…"

-With Neko and Sesshomaru-

(AN: Do we have to go through this again? A. Lot. Of. People. Still. Have. To Pee. But. The. Door. Is. _Locked_…. Maybe they'll call maintenance soon.)

-With Kira and Kurama-

(AN: Upon Kira's thought she had tried to get up and run after them, only to end up throwing up again and Kurama dragging her back to the bench.

Kira: -- God… damn… you…-pukes-)

AN: Annnnnd we'll stop there for now mwahahahaha…. REVIEW!! I DEMAND IT OR YOU WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!!


End file.
